Randall's Stories
by FanFictioner2013
Summary: So, I'm changing this into a series of stories Randall tells about him and Hershel, be prepared for some awkward, some intense, and some funny moments to be told in here. Young Randall x Young Hershel.
1. Diary or Journal?

"Man, what's taking Hersh so long~" a young and impatient seventeen year old Randall complained.

He had come over to try to take Hershel on an expedition, but since he was out picking something up for his mom, Mrs. Layton let him up into his room to wait for his best friend.

"Wow, Hershel has a lot of books…" he said in awe at looking at the bookshelf next to his friend's desk. "Hmm, what's this one?" he asked himself while inspecting a royal blue journal.

'_Dear Diary_,' read Randall as he started snickering at the idea of Hershel having a diary. '_Today I had a fun time with Randall! I'll never admit it to him but I do love the time we spend together on his silly trips, anyway remember how I wrote about how I was unsure of whether I liked him or not?_' Randall stopped reading for a moment processing that sentence. _It was probably just a poor choice of words, he doesn't mean that way, or does he? _The spiky red-head thought. _I'll just keep reading, it should explain. _

'_Well, now I'm sure that I do…I don't want to ruin our friendship though, he was dating Angela after all, I mean they broke up recently, but clearly he's straight. I'm his best friend, that should be enough. How I wish we could be more, but it's just not meant to be…I just hope he doesn't find out, I get a little nervous around him sometimes, well it's bedtime, I suppose I'll finish writing tomorrow, good night._' Randall was now extremely blushing and so fazed by reading, that he hadn't noticed Hershel walk into the room.

"Oh, hello Randall, what's wrong, you look a little flush-" he stopped noticing Randall was holding something that seemed to look like his diary. He hesitated for a moment, staring at his best friend who had his mouth open and was almost as red as a tomato; he stood frozen with his eyes wide open.

"Randall," started Hershel in a serious tone, "what are you reading?" he finished, starting to get rosy in his cheeks.

"Um, nothing?" Randall responded starting to get ready to defend himself from Hershel.

"Give me that back!" the brunette yelled more embarrassed than angry, as he started to chase his friend around his room. They ran as though they were cat-and-mouse until Hershel tackled Randall and kneeled on top of him, Randall's wrists pinned to the ground, his hands still holding the book.

"Well, you caught me, what are you going to do now?" Randall smirked making a kissy face at his crimson-faced friend.

At that moment, Hershel's mom walked in. "What's all the ruckus up he-" She saw the two boys in the position they were in and almost immediately turned around and went back downstairs.

Hershel angrily got an inch close to Randall's face and blushingly glared at him. "Great Randall, now my mom thinks I'm gay for-" he started before his friend reached up and kissed him. As Randall kissed him, Hershel loosened his grip, and with that Randall managed to push Hershel off and put him into the position that he had previously been in.

"Will you just let me talk? You are anyway Hershie, so it doesn't matter if she knows. Anyway in case your deductive reasoning skills aren't very good, I know you like me already." he cockily said getting to the point. At this point even Randall could feel the heat emanating from Hershel's cheeks as he got close to his face.

"More importantly, you don't know how I feel about this newfound information, do you?" Randall asked rhetorically but receiving an answer anyway.

"Well you k-kissed me so I'm guessing-" Hershel tried to answer before getting interrupted.

"Tisk tisk Hershel, you should never assume, it makes an ass out of 'u' and me. What if I did it simply because I knew you loosen up if I did it? Or I felt we were close enough friends to where I could do that to shut you up? There are a lot of reasons I could have done it. In fact, I don't think I'll tell you how I feel just yet, I think I'll," he paused as he kissed him again, "keep letting you wonder, that thing I just did could have been to tease you, so don't take it the wrong way.~" he finished in a seductive tone.

"I-you-it wasn't right to read my journal Randall!" Hershel yelled fighting to keep his dignity intact.

"As I recall, it was a _diary _not a journal Hersh, and geez if you're going to be so defensive about it then fine, I'll admit I'm willing to try dating you." he confidently said, knowing his friend's reaction before he even finished.

"Um, ok? Just please never read my _diary _again, k?" the shy teen said, secretly glad his friend read his book that day.

"You know Hersh, every kiss begins with Kay, so anytime you say 'k' I'm just going to assume you want to make out with me, m'kay?" he said with a passion in his eyes as he pushed Hershel onto his bed and started kissing him.

They sat there kissing for what felt like hours when suddenly Mr. Layton came in to the room. Randall just ignored him and kept going but Hershel stopped and stared feeling awkward and starting to blush again.

With that, Roland turned around and went down the stairs yelling, "Oh Lucille you were right! Our little boy _is _growing up, and Randall is a fine, handsome, young man, he's perfect in every way!" with tears in his eyes.

* * *

"And that, my friends, is how Hershel and I started going out." Randall stated as he finished his story.

"Randall, we aren't going out, why would you tell a story like this?" Hershel asked a little bit red from hearing his friend's fantasy about them.

"Not yet Hershel, but one day we will, I'm open about my feelings and I'm just waiting for you to admit yours, after all remember that one summer?" Randall smirked knowing he won the argument.

"What happened during the summer, master Randall?" Henry quietly asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Angela asked, eager to hear another story.

"Nothing happened!" Hershel spat out knowing that this one was a real story.

For the rest of the night Randall told some stories and Hershel denied them until everyone went home, Hershel and Randall shared a secret kiss and then went their separate ways for the night.

_Story time Saturdays sure are fun! _Randall thought as he went to bed and had sweet dreams of his secret lover.


	2. Dream Gone Wrong

*Yawn* "It's almost three in the morning Randall, I think I'm going to pass out any second now. I'm going to sleep" the weary brunette said falling on his friend's bed.

"Uh, Hersh, that's _my _bed, Hersh, hey Hersh, what are you doing?" the still hyper red-head said as his best friend practically fainted on his bed.

*Sigh* "Whatever, I'll just go drink some warm milk or something, geez, you invite a guy for a sleepover and he takes your bed, kids these days..." Randall said as he went downstairs.

When he was done he went back upstairs and pondered on what to do, already getting sleepy.

"Ugh, I'm tired, but, the floor is like, so cold. Hmm, meh, who cares, I'll just share my bed, it's kinda small, but we'll fit." he slowly said as he tucked himself in next to Hershel. He was just starting to dream when he was suddenly pulled.

When finally regained enough consciousness to realize what was going on, he felt his body being pulled against another as well as a warm breath on his face.

"Randall, I love you." the force that was pulling him called.

"Hersh? I don't know what to…" he tried to respond whispering, while still trying to recall why Hershel was in bed with him.

"I'm so glad you love me too." his friend unexpectedly said while pulling him in for a kiss.

Now fully awake Randall smirked realizing what was going on. _Hersh is dreaming…_ he thought. _I'm gonna have fun with this._

He started kissing back and got on top of him, using his arms to hold himself up. He continued to kiss him for a couple of minutes, and then he started undoing Hershel's shirt's buttons. He ran a finger through his chest as he continued to make out with him.

"Ra-andall, don't stop." Hershel asked starting to get a blush, still dreaming.

"Well if you say so Hersh~" Randall said a little too loudly as he took off his shirt and started unbuckling his pants.

"H-huh" the half-awake teen mumbled as he started to gain consciousness. "Ra-Randall, what are you doing?!" he yelled upon looking at his almost half naked friend.

"Damn Hershel, you're lucky pretty much no one's home, that was loud, and what do you think I'm doing lover boy? Randall said while smiling evilly.

The red-faced teen pushed his confident friend off of him, wondering why he would do that.

"Relax Hersh, you confessed your profound love to me in your sleep, we made out a little and I was just trying to be nice." he said still smiling and shrugging his shoulders.

"But-I don't- wait what? We made out? And I was asleep for that?!" Hershel said feeling like he missed out.

"Well yeah, so anyway, are we gonna do this or not?" Randall asked impatiently.

"Um," Hershel started "Iguessweare." He finished quickly in case he was just imagining it so Randall wouldn't understand.

* * *

"And from there I can't say what happened next." Randall said with a wink.

"So did you and Hershel-" Angela started but hesitated to finish.

"No we most certainly did not!" Hershel defensively yelled.

"But something did happen that night, I'm not sure of what exactly because I respected your privacy but I walked in at some point…" Henry commented a little flustered.

Hershel straightened his tie as his face burned up and he tried to look serious. "There's no proof of that ever happening." he said while keeping his eyes shut, trying to block everything out.

"Whatever you say Hersh~" Randall said giggling as he put his nose to his friend's.

"Well anyway, this has been another one of my fabulously told stories, but now that my tale has come to an end I must go." the spontaneous adolescent finished as he gave one final wink to the shy and blushing brunette, grabbed Henry, and left.

"I have no words." Hershel said with an eye twitch as he escorted Angela home and made his way back home as well, not really knowing how Randall turns a small kissing moment into a story that is not appropriate for kids.


	3. New Year's Eve

**For this one, Randall isn't telling the story, it is as though it were happening at the moment**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, and the five friends were celebrating at Memory Knoll whilst looking at the fireworks that were over the city. Angela, Randall, Hershel, Henry, and Dalston were all in awe at the emanating radiance coming from the sky. Randall had brought alcoholic drinks and planned on drinking them, even if no one else wanted any.

"Hey, Hersh, you should like, totally have some of this." the now drunk seventeen year old red-head offered to his friend as he swung his arm over him. He was a good kid, but he liked to be a rebel sometimes.

"Um, no thanks Randall, I-I don't really think it would taste very good." Hershel said as he pushed his friend's arm off of him.

"Well wouldn't _you_ like to find out~" Randall said as he pulled himself to his friend and French kissed him.

"I think Randall drank a little too much." Angela announced with a giggle as she watched the brunette start blushing and start flailing his arms.

"I apologize, Master Randall asked me to get the drinks for him and I couldn't say no, I tried talking him out of it but to no avail…" Henry said while looking down, not very amused at seeing two boys make out.

"Yeah right, Bratscot's probably just faking it to make a move on Layton." Dalston commented with a laugh, pretty confident in his theory.

After some struggling Hershel got the eager teen to stop and agreed to try it if he promised not to do that again.

"This tastes terrible." the still flustered boy complained as he gave a face of disgust.

"Ah ah ah Hersh, for me not to do that again you have to finish it all." Randall said entertained with his friend's face.

"So, has anything interesting happened recently other than Bratscot growing a pair and telling Layton how he felt?" Dalston asked genuinely curious as to recent events.

"Well, Master Randall also seems to be convinced that Hershel loves him back." Henry responded stating the obvious.

"As well he should," Angela began. "Hershel always has been such a…curious fellow, he always gets red around Randall and anytime Randall gets near his face, no matter how determined he was to not join him, he gives in." she finished a smile on her face while she waited for the embarrassed adolescent to comeback.

"I already told you, I don't like him that way!" Hershel retorted, not saying anything about Randall dumping her because of him only because he believed in chivalry.

"Huh," Dalston grunted. "guess the man in the relationship is Bratscot if Layton can't even say his own feelings." he said deep in thought, he always saw them as a couple, from the moment Hershel had moved there they both seemed to have an increased interest in each other.

"Hey guys, it's about to be twelve!" the blonde girl happily exclaimed as they started counting down from ten.

"Ten!" Hershel said ready to bring in the New Year.

"Nine!" Henry exclaimed, the only time he really ever yelled was reserved for this.

"Eight!" Dalston shouted in a good mood in unlike his usual one

"Five!" Randall drunkenly exclaimed messing up the count.

"Six!" Angela declared ignoring Randall's mistake.

When they finally reached one, everyone cheered and jumped up and down. Hershel was the most excited and as he was in the moment he grabbed Randall and kissed him. Once he realized what he did he immediately pulled away and started rubbing his arm.

"HAHAHAHA, SO NOW THE TRUTH COMES OUT!" Dalston yelled as he laughed on the ground with tears in his eyes from how hard he was laughing.

"Wow, Hersh, I thought I was just going crazy, but looks like you do like me back." Randall whispered touching noses with his agitated friend, a little more sober after Angela gave him some water, not that he was really that drunk in the first place.

"N-no, it's just that beer you made me drink, it messed me up." Hershel defended himself, trying to escape the conversation.

"Nope too late." Randall quickly said as he shared one final kiss for the night with Hershel before getting his stuff and dragging Henry with him home again.

"Well this was an eventful evening, glad you two started out the year together that way." Angela stated with a yawn as she said her goodbyes and went home.

After that Dalston and Hershel both went home, Hershel really pondering why he can't hide his feelings as well as he thought he could.


	4. Friends Shouldn't Fight

"You know what?! You are always so pushy and flirty and it gets annoying!" an enraged teen yelled as he continued a fight that had started.

"Well it's not my fault you're so weak and let yourself get pushed around!" the adolescent who started the argument retorted angrily.

"You know what! Screw you, I'm going to dress and act like you for one day to show you how stupid you look and how freaking annoying you are!" the brunette yelled before stomping off from school back to his house.

"Then do that! I'll do the same to show you what a pushover nerd you really are!" Randall called back as he also stomped off toward his house.

_*The next day*_

"Hi Angela! Hey would you like to go somewhere pointless with me today! It's not like I actually care if you had plans before because I am a conceited ignoramus!" Hershel exclaimed with a smirk on his face upon seeing his 'friend' with Angela, he was wearing the exact outfit Randall wore a lot; he was even wearing his trademark ascot and glasses.

"Sure _Randall_ I would just love to go with you, even though you weren't asking me because I have nothing better to do with my life and I like to pretend I hate going when really it's always the highlight of my day!" the red-head shouted as a response. He too had managed to find clothes that matched Hershel's, although he did miss his ascot and glasses.

"Um, boys, why are you yelling?" Angela asked a little nervously at their tones.

"No reason Angela." The boy with the ascot calmly responded.

"Best not to get you involved in this." he whispered to her, out of character.

"Hmm, ah! Almost forgot to do something!" Hershel said in a moment of realization as he started turning a bright red. He pulled Randall in for a kiss and kept it up for a while before starting to insult the boy again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Hershel_, I just tripped, or I was dared to do that, or does it really matter? Because I'm constantly coming up with excuses to do that!" the fake Randall finished, still a bright red.

"It's ok though _best friend_ because I always pretend I hate it when really I'm the one always telling people to tell you to do that!" the fake Hershel gave as a comeback, while his head was down, his eyes closed and his fists clenched.

"I-I think I'll just be going now, come on guys, you've known each other for three years, and you are best friends so you shouldn't fight!" Angela called as she ran off inside the school.

-Sigh- "Whatever, I'm sorry Randall…" the fluffy-haired boy said.

"No Hersh, it's my fault, I shouldn't have gotten all mad because you said you hated Archaeology yesterday…" the boy in the tie sheepishly said, chuckling at how much he overreacted.

Hershel suddenly looked up, (he'd been looking down the whole time) with tears in his eyes as he pulled Randall in for a hug and whispered, "Not that stupid, that was just one of our normal fights, I meant for kissing you, it was rude."

Randall pushed Randall off, gave him an 'are you serious' look and then put his hand on his hip as he proclaimed, "Hersh, if you keep being all innocent like that I might just have to go gay for you~" with a wink.

Hershel started blushing again and tried to straighten his tie, but then he noticed he wasn't wearing one, so he took off the ascot and looked at it.

"You know Hershel, that ascot has more than one use~" he said as he took it from his flustered friend, put it behind his neck and pulled him to himself.

* * *

"I'll leave the rest to your imagination." Randall finished, always trying to be an entertainer.

"Aw, no fair Randall, we're alone, Hershel can't complain or anything and you still won't tell me what happened next?" Angela complained.

"Nope, sorry, you were there that day, should've stuck around, anyway, I have to go now, it's late, goodbye~" the boy said as he headed back to his house.

"Well, he's certainly no gentleman." Angela sighed as she went on her way home as well.


	5. Randall's Confession

So for this one, Randall, Hershel and Dalston are talking and Randall's confession comes up. This is how it happened.

Note:

The lines indicate a transition between the telling of the story and a dialogue occurring in between.

Randall's telling of the story is in normal letters.

**Hershel's telling of the story is in bold.**

* * *

"So Dalston, normally I tell my delightful stories in a sort of third person view, but since you'll probably start complaining halfway through it, I'm saying it in first person, plus this one actually happened exactly as I'll tell it." Randall said nonchalantly, his eyes closed, a hand on his hip and with a circular motion of his hand as if to say 'okay?'.

* * *

So there we were. Angela, Henry, Hershel and I. We were at my house playing a round of truth or dare in my room-

* * *

"Wait a minute, why wasn't your little butler working somewhere, I thought he 'didn't have time for socializing' or something stupid like that." Dalston interrupted a little offended that Henry only made an appearance when he wasn't around.

* * *

My father wasn't home so Henry was relieved of most of his duties for the day, and he doesn't even play a part in this story so let's not have any more interruptions okay? Anyway, it was Hershel's turn and I was the one that asked him.

"Truth or Dare, Hersh?" I asked with a grin on my face, I knew what I was going say no matter which one he picked.

* * *

"May I interrupt? Randall, I don't want you to mix your own little side stories into this so I'm going to tell my side of the story, I don't want you confusing him." Hershel said preparing for his best friend's possible lies, there's no way he was going to let him tell a little fantasy again.

"Will everyone just shut up and tell me the story, I want to get caught up but I don't want to waste the day here!" Dalston impatiently complained.

* * *

**Okay, so then I responded "Umm, I pick dare?" a little unsure because I knew that if I picked truth Randall would ask something very disturbing as he usually did.**

Well, from there I smirked, Hershel is so predictable, and it took a long time to set it up, but I had made it so he feared my truths and finally picked dare. A month back he had confided in me that he had never had a first kiss. Imagine that, at 17 never having a first kiss! You better believe I took advantage of this new found information. So, this is what I dared him to do, "I dare you to play seven-minutes-in-Heaven with me!" I exclaimed. Naturally he started blushing a little but he reluctantly agreed.

**It was when we were in the closet that I spoke up again. As far as I know, the closet was soundproof but I felt the need to say it anyway as to imply that we weren't going to do anything. I said, "Well, you know Randall, in seven-minutes-in-Heaven we can technically just stand here, I mean the whole point of it is when you're in here you're ****_allowed _****to do whatever you want but you don't have to-" was all I managed to say.**

That was when I cut him off with a kiss. I grabbed his face and pulled him to me. It was dark so I couldn't see, but man can I imagine the look on his face. I even felt him blushing; I could literally feel the warmth coming from his face, not just his cheeks but his face.

**That was when I made the mistake of calling his name to stop him. I thought he would understand what I meant if I protested by saying his name. This was not the case. He took it as an invitation to kiss me further.**

Actually no, I knew you were trying to argue but the rules of the game say I get to do what I want~ Anyway, like Hershel was saying, I took his open mouth as a chance to stick my tongue in. He was terrible at it at first by the way, but then again, maybe it was because at first he protested.

* * *

"Can we skip this, I don't wanna hear about your make out session." Dalston almost instantaneously announced when they got on the subject.

"Nope, 'fraid not Dalston, this is my favorite part, cover your ears if you must" the red-head proclaimed in the same manner as when he began.

"Fine by me but I'm not helping to tell this part unless you start 'enhancing the truth' again." The poofy-haired brunette declared flustered with his arms crossed.

* * *

Ok, so I started to move in his mouth, but he didn't really move, he just let me explore because he was too shocked to react I guess. I think after a while he finally cracked, the moment finally got to him and he let himself go. Probably realized it would only be our moment, thinking I wouldn't tell anyone. That's when he started kissing back. Naturally I was the more dominant one, I had my hands around his waist and he had his arms over my shoulders. I could feel his anxiety, I think that moment really made him grasp the idea of who and what he was, maybe he was scared for what people would think. Am I right so far Hersh?

* * *

Hershel nodded still crossing his arms in a sense of insecurity.

* * *

We continued to kiss, and after a while he got the hang of it. We pulled away for air and even had one of those saliva strings that you see in animes and stuff connecting our tongues. After I wiped my mouth I pulled him to me and whispered in his ear "I love you Hersh." That was the first time that I showed a serious approach to my feelings for him. Before I'd only make small comments like, 'if you keep being that cute I'll just have to go gay for you' and crud like that but this time I meant it. After that I pulled away and waited for his response, I didn't really assume he would say anything good back though, I was about ready to hear him deny everything and say he only kissed me back because of the heat in the moment.

**-sigh- That was when I kissed him again, I-I was really glad he felt that way and I didn't want the moment to end to be honest. I think that about that time ten minutes had passed but no one was really keeping count so we remained uninterrupted for a while longer.**

Aw that's sweet and all Hersh, but we all already knew that first part chum, it's pretty obvious. Well from there he was the one leading, and I didn't object, I let him explore every inch of my mouth as he had let me and again after he was done I started kissing back, feeling his warm, wet-

* * *

"THAT'S ENOUGH BRATSCOT!" Dalston yelled out starting to get crimson in his cheeks. "I already said I don't want to hear this, so can you just finish the story?" He practically begged.

* * *

Fine, fine, fine, so we made out for a little while longer until we heard a knocking on the door. Hershel pushed me away from him almost immediately in fear that we might be seen, but they just waited for someone to open the door.

**So then I cleaned my mouth with my sleeve and opened the door. Turns out it was Angela wondering why we were taking so long. Luckily I think fast and I told her that we don't exactly have a watch in there. I played it off as though nothing had happened.**

I remember my mouth tasted like tea after that. By the way Hersh, everyone noticed how clammy and pale you were, they knew something had happened. Plus you had completely forgotten about my ascot that was around your neck when you left the closet.

* * *

"When did he get your ascot? I don't remember anything about-"

"Well maybe if you would have let me finish you would know, now shush, let me finish." Randall said a bit annoyed.

* * *

So yeah, everyone noticed, after he sat back down and I went back over there I announced I was gay for Hershel. At first Angela laughed and Henry smiled a little but then they saw the ascot and a flustered Hershel covering his now tomato red face and recognized I was telling the truth.

* * *

"And that is how I confessed to Hershel, you are now caught up." Randall said with a smirk as he started walking off to memory knoll, taking Hershel instead of Henry with him this time.

"Is that all, you could have just skipped to the point, and where are you going!" Dalston called out as the teen started dragging his friend off.

"I've arranged a date and Hershel is coming whether or not he wants to call it that!" he called back as a very rosy Hershel started to try to opposing Randall's statement.

"Ugh, I'll never know what goes through that crazy kid's head." Dalston grunted rubbing his temple, already getting another headache from talking to his old friend again as he walked home still trying to erase the mental image of the two boys from his head.


End file.
